The Mystery Mansion
by Ventus-Data
Summary: Red and the rest of the Dex Holders are trapped in a mysterious mansion and are trying to find each other and a way out! But...The Mansion's Host won't let them... How will they Exit? *Shinnoh Dex Holders are not included*
1. Chapter 1 Arachnophobia

**DP- Heyoooo! It's mai new storyyy! Yellow-chaan~ Would you please?**

**Yellow- Abi-chan doesn't own Pokemon or any of the characters here. Please enjoy her story!**

**DP- Ehem, anything else?**

**Yellow- [blush] shippings include Special, Mangaquest, Choosen, Frantic, and some hints of Oldrival and that's about it.**

**DP- [grin] I like the first one~ **

**Yellow- St-stop it!**

**DP- hee hee hee~ Alright, enjoy~**

* * *

Darkrai's Mansion

Chapter 1 - Arachnophobia

Yellow's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and saw the whole room was as dark as the night sky. I looked to my left side. Then my right. _where am I? I hope I'm not in the viridian forest in the middle of the night. I don't want to be bitten by a Golbat or a spinarak!_ I decided to knead around to see if there was anything to light up. I got up on my feet and put my hands out to feel for anything. One step after another, as gently as possible. Then, I heard something wobble and then a crash like a vase just broke onto the floor behind me. I spun around and something grabbed onto my hand. My eyes opened like the moon and I screamed from the top of my lungs. Whatever had grabbed me, was surely startled and it quickly let go. But then it spoke and it sounded very familiar.

"Y-Yellow? Is that you?" It asked and suddenly I knew. I slid to the ground and held my nimble and shocked body up with my hands.

"R...Red?" I asked, on the verge of tears. "Wh-where are we?" I sneezed.

" 'scuse you...I dunno...All I remember is being hit in the head by something and here I am... I've been wondering the halls for hours! I heard some screaming down the hall back there but i didn't want to go alone..." Red said. i could barely see his outline but i could see his bright red eyes glimmer in the dark, slightly. I noticed he was pointing back with his thumb.

"R-Really?" I stuttered, still scared out of my mind. "Who'd it sound like?" I sneezed.

"Crys and Gold..." Red replied, gently holding my hand. "Wanna check it out?"

I stayed silent for awhile, and then i got an idea. "Oh! d-do you have the Flash TM?" I asked.

Red stayed quiet, thinking, i guessed. i heard some rustling and then a shine from a CD. "Yeah. Why?...oh, good idea!"

I smirked and searched for my pokeballs. I found the one i was looking for and released the pokemon, hoping it was the right one. Chuchu came out. Nope. I grabbed another. Gravvy. Nope. Another, Omny. Negative. Another, Ratty. Then Doddy. I grunted and returned 4 of the 5 pokemon already out, guessing Chuchu wanted to stay so she climbed onto my shoulder. Finally, i checked out the final poke ball and released the pokemon, knowing it was Kitty. The cry of a butterfree was heard. I smiled and used the TM on Kitty. "Can you use Flash, Kitty-kun?" I asked. i could feel him nudging my arm and then a bright light shot from him. "Thanks...Kitty-kun!" I wasn't used to the light so i blocked my eyes from the move. I closed one eye and squinted my other. I sneezed.

I looked up at Red slowly, who was still holding my hand and also blinded by the light. Ugh, my eyes were hurting. i sort of liked it better in the dark... I blushed when I noticed him standing up and not letting go of my hand. I stumbled up but held my stance. Dizzily, I glance to my left and right. The room was all dusty and a spinarak hung from the ceiling. I sneezed again and rubbed my nose. It had a fire place and some old pictures on the walls. There was a Luxray head over the fire place one a frame. I shuddered and looked behind myself. An ursuring head was hung on the wall over the door. I felt myself turn pale.

"You alright?" Red asked and bent down to my level. I nodded and blushed.

"Y-Yeah...It must be the dust..." I said, retracting my hand and looking around, meaninglessly. "S-so, let's get going!" I said, running to the door and clutching the door handle. I swung it open but it swung off its hinges and fell right infront of me. I let out a small yelp.

Red came running over in an instant and grabbed me and pulled me aside. "Yellow! Are you alright?"

My face turned hot. I tried to pull myself away and I looked down. "Yes! I'm fine, thank you..." i said, trying my utmost hardest to not sound sarcastic. "S-sorry, i didn't mean to sound so..."

"It's alright, I caught you by surprise...Let's get going, shall we?" He said, cautiously walking over the door. I followed, shooken to my core. "Careful..." i heard him muttered as i nearly tripped on the doorknob.

After a while of wondering the halls, we heard a feminen scream and then another. "Is that Crys?" I asked.

Red smirked at me and i knew. "Only one way to find out, huh?" With that, he ran to the area where the screaming was from with a poke ball in hand.

I grunted,"Red! Wait! You don't know what's there!" I bit my thumb slightly and ran after him. I turned the corner and saw Gold and Crys on the floor, infront of an Ariados and 3 spinarak. I held my breath and ran over to Crys when Red went over to Gold and helped him up. "Crys! What happened!"

Crys held her head. "We were attacked out of nowhere...and then Gold screamed..."

I looked at Red and held my breath again. That was the only thing i could think of to stop my laughter. "Well? should we fight?"

Red smirked. "If it's threatening our friends, it's threatening all of us!" he said, throwing the poke ball he had in hand already.

Red threw out Snor. I looked at Kitty and nodded. Kitty flew forward as Gold threw out Exbo and Crys threw out Archy.

"Kitty! String Shot!" I ordered, feeling a bit nervous and worrying if Kitty would get hurt. Kitty's string shot hit two of the spinaraks and they desperately tried to crawl out.

"Snor! Use Stomp!" Red commanded. Snor moaned and attacked the Ariados. the Ariados was simply moved and nothing more. It stood up again

"Exbo, Flamewheel!" Gold ordered his Typhlosion, pointing at the Ariados. He looked at Crys. "By the way, i wasn't _screaming_, i was simply...expressing my surprise through...a song..." Exbo rolled his eyes and aimed his attack at the Ariados. The Ariados still looked calm and tried blocking the attack with it's back legs, but the -type difference was to Exbo's advantage and there was a mini-explosion but it didn't reach very far. Exbo fell back and so did the Ariados. The Ariados's emotions looked unmoved. Gold balled his hand into a fist and i could tell he was about to go off on the creepy pokemon but Crys grabbed his shoulder. He let out a grunt.

Crys rolled her eyes as I covered my mouth and silently snickered. "Archy, Flamethrower!" Archy let out a bark and blew fire at the Spinarak and they were easily taken out.

"I coulda done that..." Gold moaned, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh, sure. But you didn't and i did. I actually think..." Crys grumbled, releasing his shoulder.

Gold grumbled some more. "I hate it when you're right..."

I facepalmed in unison with Red. "You guys..." Red mumbled and pointed at the Ariados. "Watch, it's about to attack!"

The Ariados growled and used what looked like Pin Missle on my Kitty. "Kitty!" I exclaimed, flinching. "U-Use Psybeam!" I ordered. Kitty got up from the ground. he looked badly hurt and I bit my lip. Kitty opened his mouth and attacked.

"Giga Impact!" Red commanded Snor. Snor moaned again and collected energy in his fist and then hit the opponent. Ariados screeched and was pushed against the wall. It slid down and that was it. I sighed and looked at the spinaraks left. "This shouldn't be hard."

Gold nodded and put his fishing rod behind his neck and pulled gently. "Exbo, use Ember." I hesitated and noticed them getting all worked up, trying to flee.

"Wait!" I exclaimed before Exbo could attack. "The Ariados must've been their mommy! Look at them and see them trying to flee from the String Shot!" I explained, now feeling bad at telling Kitty to string shot them. I looked at Kitty. "Can you use Bug Bite to cut through the string?" Kitty reluctantly nodded and flew over to the small spinaraks and bit through the string. within a moment's time, they were free and they scurried away with their mother. I smiled at Red, Crys and Gold. They smiled back.

"Good catch, Yellow!" Gold smiled, petting my head and tangling my hair teasingly.

"Heh heh heh...th-thanks...i think?" I replied taking out my hair-tie and fixing my hair and putting it back in a hair-tie again. "S-so, should we see if the others are here too?"

Crys nodded,"Yeah, let's get going." She returned Archy and turned around.

Gold returned Exbo and Red returned Snor. Chuchu was on my shoulder, playing with my hair. i giggled and healed Kitty. I sneezed again and looked at the dusty room. "Again?" I sighed and followed the others.

-End-

* * *

**DP- And that's a wrap! ^^ see ya! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2 Arsonphobia

**DP- 'sup. Yeah, Chapter 2's up :)**

**gold- MY TURN! **

**DP- kk**

**Gold- Abi does not and will never own Pokemon or us! ^^ Shippings include Mangaquest, Special, Frantic, Choosen, and a hint of Oldrival! Enjoy!**

**Dp-...that was fast**

* * *

Darkrai's Mansion

Chapter 2 - Arsonphobia

Green's P.O.V.

I was guided through this maze of hallways with Blue and Silver and Charizard following, lighting the path with the flame of his tail. We finally saw a light at the end of the hall and looked at each other. Blue smiled with glee in her eyes. "We're finally free!" she exclaimed and ran ahead.

Silver went to go after her, yelling,"Wait! Blue!"

I couldn't held but worry. "Blue! Wait! you don't know what's out there!" I ran after the two. The bright light swallowed us and we appeared in some sort of prison hold. Blue looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked. Silver and Blue were already on the case before she even spoke. They looked at every nook and cranny. I turned around to look in another door but the door was gone.

"Guys...where's the door?" I asked, putting my hands on the wall, trying to feel for a hidden block. "Where did it go?" Charizard moaned and started trying to pry the bars open.

"It's useless, Charizard. It's made of steel..." Silver moaned, sitting on a hay block that was in the corner.

"W-we're trapped?" Blue exclaimed, frantically running around.

"What's wrong, Blue?" I asked, looking back. Blue looked at me desperately. She pointed at the walls and surprisingly, they almost looked alive. there was a big hump on the wall and it moved down. I gasped at it and a chill was shot up my spine. "What is this?"

"I-I don't know!" Blue panicked, taking a step back. "Th-this is so creepy! I wanna get out!" she screamed, going up to Charizard and demanding for him to try and melt the bars. In almost and instant, i started to feel what Blue was feeling. The air pressure increased and it started to become humid. I started breathing heavy and i started to sweat. Silver stood up with a poke ball in hand and he threw it and out came his Feraligator.

"Great idea, Silver." I smirked. "The two of you could try and pry the bars open!" i told the two pokemon. Feraligator looked at Silver and he nodded. The two pokemon looked at each other and nodded with a smile. they each took one bar next to each other and pulled as hard as they could.

"Strength!" We both said. The bars were slightly pulling apart. We looked at each other and smiled a bit.

"It's working!" Blue exclaimed happily, clapping and jumping up and down.

"Pesky woman..." I muttered and then Silver started glaring me down. "What?"

Silver snorted and turned away. I glared at him back and looked away. Soon enough, the pokemon were exhausted with the bars open enough so we could each slip through. I sighed and returned Charizard and Silver did the same. "You did good." i said with a smile, putting away his poke ball.

"Let's go before...Blue?" Silver said, looking over to Blue who was already on the other side with a torch that originally hung on the wall. "I see you're very comfortable with your current stance..." I rolled my eyes and walked over the bent bars. Silver followed and almost tripped but he kept his feet ingrained on the ground.

"Be careful, Silver!" Blue exclaimed, running over to him and pulling on his arm up. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me." Silver said, gently retracting his arm from hers and she giggled with a smile. "L-Let's keep going." As he passed by me, i saw his face blush. he was good at hiding it around the girl but not away... I snickered silently and followed as Blue ran infront of me. i grunted and kept going.

"Keep your eyes open. that weird creature could be lurking anywhere." I pointed out, appearently now holding the torch that Blue was holding.

"I think we know that..." Silver growled, looking forward still.

"I was talking to Blue, not you, smartness..." I growled back.

"Hey, stop fighting, you two or i'll force you back into that prison hold!" Blue snapped at us. We both stopped and looked at her. She glared at both of us and we kept going. "It's...Really getting hot...and...the pressure down here...are we underground?" she asked, catching up to us. I looked back at her and saw her hair lying down all wet and sweat dripping from her head. Now that i think about it, i was sweating like a waterfall was just drenched onto me. I looked at Silver and he was breathing hard and was sweating just as much.

"It's like the more we move down...the more closer we get to...fire!" I exclaimed, realizing where we were. "I think...we're going towards...a giant baking room!"

"Or a...volcano!" Silver said as the hallway behind his started to look like a giant blaze was rushing towards us.

"S-Silver! Ruuun!" Blue exclaimed, running back the way we came from. Silver turned around and a blaze of fire roared infront of us.

"Ruuun!" We both exclaimed and ran after her. I took out Charizard and jumped on his back, flying faster. Silver took out his Murkrow and grabbing onto its leg and flying along. Blue took out Wiggly and jumped on it and followed suit.

"We're gonna be grilled if we don't hurry!" We soon found ourselves in a dead end. "Oh no! We're done for!" I yelled and looked at the blaze that headed towards the three of us. I put my head down as Silver looked around for someplace to shield ourselves from the fire. Blue braced herself as Charizard shielded the three of us. "No!"

"Zuzu! Hydro Pump!" A voice yelled from behind the wall. we moved to the side as a blast of water broke the wall and quenched the flame that threatened our lives. Soon, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald stepped out of the broken wall.

"R-r-ruby! S-sapphire! E-e-emerald!" Blue and Silver exclaimed. I was too frightened to speak.

"we're saved!" Blue cried, hugging Sapphire.

"Wh-what happened to you guess?" Sapphire asked, trying to push Blue away from her.

"What-You should know! Ruby just saved us from the flame!" I yelled, outraged of the wild girl's reaction. "We were almost gonna become fried human!"

"Oh...actually, we were just trying to break the wall 'cause we heard someone yell out 'no'..." Ruby replied. I facepalmed. Was this guy for real? I could tell Silver was just as annoyed.

"What was it that attacked us?" Blue asked, after everyone settled down. "I mean...yeah, what was it?"

I just shrugged and Silver looked at the quenched fire and the burnt ground. "The ground is too hot to walk. We're gonna have to fly across if we want to find out what the H attacked us." he said, having his Murkrow fly to his arm. I looked at Charizard and pulled out a health potion.

"I wasn't really planning on using my potions...If only Yellow was here," I sighed, soon regretting it as Ruby and Sapphire gave me a funny look. "What?" I looked at Blue and she looked like she was going to break down. "What'd i say?"

Ruby snickered and spun around, putting his hands on his hips and looking down with a smile. "Oh, nothing, nothing, Grellow." he laughed as he shook his head. Sapphire covered her mouth and snickered.

"I meant for her to heal my pokemon!" I growled, feeling my face burn up. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure, sure." Sapphire laughed. "Teehee! Oh, look, you're blushing!"

"Stop it!" Blue growled.

"Ok, ok, we were just joking..." Ruby said, looking at Blue's red face. i couldn't tell if she was blushing from embarrassment or anger, because her eyes were blazing but her cheeks her flushing. "L-Let's get going..." he started walking but soon jumped back after a sizzling sound. "OW!"

"I told you, we need to fly..." Silver grunted, flashing his hair to the side. "Weren't you listening, Pretty Boy?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped onto Charizard's back. "Let's go."

Sapphire threw out Pilo and jumped on, lending a hand to Emerald and Ruby. "This is gonna be a rough ride..." Emerald sighed, getting pushed up by Ruby.

"Let's just go..." Ruby sighed as everyone nodded. Silver was ready with his Murkrow and Blue was on Wiggly and already in the air.

"What're we waiting for?" she giggled, all ready to go. I sighed, rolled my eyes and Charizard flapped its wings and started to fly. The Tropius soon followed along with Silver and we were off following the torched ground.

-End-


End file.
